Doentio
by Tia Renatinha
Summary: “Você vai gostar, Sakura-chan... você sempre gosta, porque eu te amo”. SasuSaku. Double-shot. Hentai. Songfic.
1. I O Assassinato

_**"Doentio"**_

**Sinopse:** "Você vai gostar, Sakura-chan... você sempre gosta, porque eu te amo". SasuSaku. Double-shot. Hentai. Songfic.  
**  
Classificação:** +18

**Personagens:** Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke.

**Gêneros: **Darkfic, Drama, Hentai, Romance, Songfic

**Avisos: **Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Violência

_**I – O Assassinato.**_

_**

* * *

Visões de Sasuke **_

- Já chega disso, Sasuke! – _ela vociferou com aquela fúria que eu conhecia muito bem._

E eu estava de mãos e pés atados. Cansado de lutar contra as vontades dela, de lutar contra _ela_. Contra tudo que Sakura acreditava ser correto pra nós dois e, pra uma família que não viria tão cedo quanto eu planejava que viesse. Há quanto tempo a tirei de Konoha?

Como se isso fizesse diferença agora.

Pela enésima vez, nesses anos todos, ela me ameaçava. Eu nunca cedi, mas naquele momento foi diferente. Ela parecia um tanto... _determinada._ Sakura não era determinada. Não mais.

- E o que você vai fazer? – _perguntei desinteressado, desamarrando o obi enquanto ela procurava por algo que mal tentei enxergar._ – Vai embora? Uhn... me diga Sakura_-chan_, você vai embora?

_Oh, Life is bigger_

_**Oh, a vida é maior**_

_It's bigger than you_

_**É maior do que você**_

_And you are not me_

_**E você não está em mim**_

_The lengths that I will go to the distance in your eyes_

_**Os extremos que eu irei até a distância em seus olhos**_

_Oh no I've said too much_

_**Oh, não, eu falei demais**_

_I set it up_

_**Eu puxei o assunto**_

Não respondeu. Numa velocidade maçante pra lenda Uchiha do mundo shinobi ela arrumou uma mala, com coisas triviais, coisas de ninjas, por cima dum sofá antigo. Era a primeira vez que Sakura arrumava a mala, ao menos isso me fez sorrir. O sorriso de sempre, desarmando as amarguras tão distintas dela em suas reações cheias de esplendor. A fúria de Sakura era abrasadora pra mim. Ela me alimenta; põe-me louco; cheio de raiva, de força; excitado e rendido.

As reações de cólera dela são magníficas.

Eu _poderia _passar anos provocando isso. Eu _passei_ anos provocando isso:

- Estou falando com você mulher. – _A agarrei pelos pulsos, prendendo seu corpo cheiroso no meu, ali, no sofá. Os esmeraldas firmes nos pretos. Ela me desafiava._ – Não me ignore, Sakura-_chan_... sabe que eu preciso de você... – _e então pousei meus lábios frios na curva daquele pescoço rosado, ainda com marcas de meus dentes._ – Sabe que sem você eu não sou nada...

Nada.

Nada além de um suspiro profundo, cheio de melancolia e... _dissabor_. Ela sabia que eu poderia forçá-la a ficar. Eu sabia que _não_ poderia forçá-la a ficar. Não era justo, mas eu nunca me importei. Queria Sakura pra mim e não medi esforços. Não calculei os inimigos que isso compraria pro meu novo lar, a mísera Vila do Som. Não, eu não pensei em quase nada quando a seqüestrei de Konoha. Aquilo foi, de fato, uma das coisas mais estúpidas que eu já fiz em toda minha vida.

Estúpida e necessária.

Aquela maldita mulher de olhos verdes minava meus objetivos, tirava minha sanidade, me impedia de raciocinar. Sakura me proibiu, sem saber, de viver sem ela. Ela e aquelas lágrimas de quando tínhamos 12 ou 13 anos, me pedindo pra ficar; pra não partir; pra esquecer o porquê de ainda estar vivo:

_That's me in the corner_

_**Aquele sou eu na esquina**_

_That's me in the spot light_

_**Aquele sou eu no centro das atenções**_

_Losing my religion_

_**Perdendo minha religião**_

_Trying to keep up with you_

_**Tentando me igualar a você**_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_**E eu não sei se eu consigo fazer isso**_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_**Oh, não, eu falei demais**_

_I haven't said enough_

_**Eu não disse o suficiente**_

- Espero que você durma profundamente depois de fazer o que pretende... – _então ela falou, me pondo na realidade dos seios que eu já descobria com as mãos sedentas. _

Sakura sempre se dobrava das decisões quando eu a amava da minha maneira e era isso que eu fazia de melhor, estava a amando com as mãos nas coxas firmes; com a voz rouca sob sua pele cheirosa:

- E por quê? – _meus lábios desenhavam os mamilos rosados e pequenos. Só meus. Tudo nela pertencia a mim._ - Por que me quer vencido depois de te comer, uhn?

As mãos correndo livres pro meio das pernas. O corpo de mulher ainda quente, se esfregando, contrariava o que a mente insubordinada dela pensava. Ela passava longos segundos me evitando, depois se rendia.

E sim, isso era um dos meus grandes prazeres.

- A-ah... – _um gemido. Eu a vencia._ – Por... porque eu vou... – _ela afundou aqueles dedos languidos nos meus cabelos, sentindo os meus lhe esfregar na intimidade._ – Eu vou te ma-matar, Sasuke!

- Há quantos anos eu aguardo ansioso por esse momento, _shitashi_?

E meti dois deles com força; sua vagina se fechou sobre mim de uma forma tensa e resistente. O rosto de Sakura torceu em reprovação e eu fiquei imóvel, louco de vontade de a foder até que ela chorasse de tanto prazer. Movi os dedos lá dentro abrindo meu sorriso de vitória. Sim, ela iria ceder, só estava resistindo.

E eu amava quando ela resistia.

- Vamos, me deixe fazer isso direito – _passei a outra mão em seus cabelos rosados._ – Sabe que não consegue resistir quando eu te como assim... você gosta, Sakura-_chan_.

- Eu... odeio vo- ahhh – _tirei os dedos e os meti novamente, agora bem devagar; minha boca na sua, mordendo._ – Sasuke... oh, Sasu-ke.

- Isso, assim você é muito gostosa. – _Bombeei pra dentro e pra fora, usando minha língua na dela, enlouquecendo nós dois._

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_**Eu pensei ter ouvido você rindo**_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_**Eu pensei ter ouvido você cantar**_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

_**Eu pensei ter visto você tentar**_

Toda quente e molhada suas coxas roçavam uma na outra, inquietas. Segurei forte naqueles cabelos de seda e afastei seu rosto do meu. Queria vê-la gemer quando eu enfiasse mais um dedo; queria seus olhos verdes dentro dos meus quando ela se rendesse.

Queria sua voz aos gritos, contornando as sílabas de meu nome, tal como eu contornava sua cavidade.

- Onegai Sasu- Oh! Sasu-ke... – _suas unhas rasgaram meus braços, fazendo saltar os músculos que ela gostava de morder._ – Mais rápido, oh, eu quero mais, mais forte...

Obedeci ao rogo tão maravilhoso da minha mulher.

- Assim? Assim você gosta? – _Ela se derretia, abrindo as pernas o quanto pôde, pros meus dedos que iam até o fundo._ – Não vai me matar? Cadê sua kunai?

- Eu quero a líng- oh, pare!

- O que você quer que eu faça? – _a lambi nos lábios, acelerando os três dedos em sua vagina molhada e macia._ – Quer minha língua ou me quer morto?

- Ah... eu quero... ela. – _seu corpo tremendo; suas unhas mais fortes em mim; seus olhos completamente domados._ – Quero ela embaixo...

- Então fale, fale como eu faço _– sussurrava sem parar de a foder._

- Me... solte... Oh, chupe...

Senti que gozaria, sem que Sakura encostasse um de seus dedos fabulosos em mim. Aquela mulher falando toda gostosa me matava de tesão. Eu estava dolorido e cheio de vontade de me enfiar pra dentro dela, de uma vez... mas isso iria mesmo esperar.

- É só isso que eu sei fazer, Sakura_-chan?_ – _tirei os dedos, os lambendo e os pondo dentro de sua boca rosada._ – Eu só sei te chupar?

- Na-não... se atreva

- Então diga tudo – _esfreguei meu pênis na entrada, brincando com nossa sanidade._ – Diga o que eu sei fazer. Diga o que gosta que eu faça com você...

- Eu quero... que morda... – _ela gemia docemente, e eu poderia ficar a vida toda escutando seus desejos._

Desci com a língua firme por suas curvas perfeitas, molhando-a de minha saliva ate o vale da intimidade deliciosa. Sakura estava macia pros meus dentes. As mãos se afundaram em meus cabelos e a voz dela gritava meu nome; gritava seus protestos cheios de tesão. Usei a ponta da língua pra lambê-la bem rapidinho, com força, em seu clitóris tremulo e gostoso. E ali eu fiquei por longos segundos, enquanto as pernas dela tentavam se fechar sob mim, sem sucesso algum, e meus joelhos espremidos no chão. Nunca transara com ela no sofá.

_Every whisper_

_**Cada sussurro**_

_Of every waking hour_

_**De cada hora acordado**_

_I'm Choosing__ my confessions_

_**Estou escolhendo minhas confissões**_

_Trying to keep an eye on you_

_**Tentando ficar de olho em você**_

_Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool (fool!)_

_**Como um tolo magoado, perdido e cego (tolo)**_

_Oh no I've said too much_

_**Oh, não, eu falei demais**_

_I set it up_

_**Eu puxei o assunto**_

- O que mais você quer, Sakura_-chan?_ – _perguntei esfregando os lábios nos pêlos rosados, deixando o hálito roçar no sexo molhado._ – Quer que eu te foda com a minha língua? Quer ela inteira dentro de você?

- Ha-hai... – _ela tremia inteira, com um dos dedos pra dentro da boca, o chupando._

- Então fala. Fala bem baixinho, Sakura_-chan_.

- Me-mete... sua língua em mim – _era a coisa mais linda vê-la tão vadia e tão tímida._

Abri seu sexo e me enfiei todo ali dentro, usando os dedos pra a masturbar como ninguém fazia. Como jamais ninguém faria por ela. Todo seu desejo era meu. Toda ela era minha. Pra sempre e sempre.

Nunca perderia Sakura e seu gosto fabuloso; sua pele quente; seus gemidos finos e sem compasse; seu gosto tão selvagem; seu orgasmo perfeito em meus lábios rendidos.

Ergui os olhos pra vê-la gozar. Oh, Sakura gritava tanto...

- Pare! Pa-pare! Está vindo... Sasuke, pare! Kami... Sasu-ke...– _ela me venceu com aquilo. _

Sim, era eu quem sempre perdia quando ela gozava tão sublime, tão cheia de desespero porque eu não conseguia parar de meter a língua pra dentro dela. Não, eu não conseguia parar de lamber sua intimidade suculenta com gosto de seu prazer. Um prazer que só eu sabia dar. Os pés dela me empurravam pra longe, nos ombros, e ela correu pro canto do sofá, tentando escapar de mim com a mão cobrindo a intimidade, envergonhada.

- Eu não acabei ainda, Sakura-chan. – _Avancei na minha kunoichi indefesa, com seus olhos cheios de pavor e asco. Um verde cheio de medo._ – Seja boazinha e abra essas pernas... você ainda está toda molhada.

Vi-a ceder, de bom grado, pela primeira vez. Sakura afastou os joelhos um tanto receosa, mas faceira. O sorriso nos lábios não convidada pra que eu me deitasse sobre ela, mas não repugnava.

Então o que eram aqueles olhos tão misteriosos?

- Isso... – _me levantei nu e segurei uma de suas mãos._ – Isso mesmo. Agora vamos pra cama.

Ela jogou as pernas fora do sofá e subiu, como uma cobra, toda encurvada pra cima de mim, esfregando seu corpo cremoso no meu. Os seios escorregando no peito aberto; suas mãos fechadas em meu pescoço e então as pernas se atracaram no colo. Ela jogou uma e depois a outra, travando seu sexo molhado no meu, roçando, querendo ser completa de mim.

Mas... aqueles olhos, aqueles _malditos_ olhos enormes e cheios verde, diziam outra coisa. Eles mentiam pra mim.

Foi quase fatal.

- Por que você precisa que eu te ame? – _Sakura perguntou; sua boca na minha que de tão perto, pude sentir o gosto do beijo._ – Não consigo fazer isso, tenho nojo de você, Sasuke-_kun_...

_Consider this_

_**Considere isto**_

_The slip that brought me_

_**O deslize que me deixou**_

_To my knees failed_

_**De joelhos, fracassado**_

_What if all these fantasies_

_**E o que aconteceria se todas essas fantasias**_

_Come flailing around_

_**Chegassem se debatendo?**_

_Now I've said to__o much_

_**Agora eu falei demais**_

Sua boca avançou na minha, violenta, cheia de paixão. Era como se aquele beijo fosse o fim, como se eu não conhecesse aquela mulher. Era como se tudo que nós havíamos vivido nesses anos todo, não passasse de uma vaga memória apagada, como nas pinturas antigas e gastas pelo tempo.

Era como se nada mais valesse a pena e ao mesmo tempo, valesse cada gota de suor.

O nosso suor misturando um no outro, dentro da boca e nas línguas, que se chocavam cheias de amargura e desejos. Cheias de esperança pro que aconteceria depois disso, porque entre eu e Sakura era sempre assim: imprevisto.

_**Visões de Sakura **_

Toda vez que a noite descia no céu, era minha vez de chorar. Eu nunca poderia amar o que ele era por essência e, me enganei tanto sobre isso.

Tentei por tanto tempo o amar, mas eu não...

Não, eu...

Não conseguia dizer isso pra mim mesma. Era impossível dizer que tudo fora em vão. Que todos os meus sonhos eram falácias; que a língua dele não era perfeita de encontro a minha... ao meu corpo; meu sexo; meu amor distorcido.

O nosso amor doentio.

Eu não sabia viver sem Sasuke. Nunca soube. Mas aprenderia. Sim, eu aprenderia isso. Quando o sentido de shinobi dele relaxou, minha paciência e obstinação agiram. Com a mão esquerda girei a kunai que ganhara de Naruto, há anos atrás, nos pulsos e o golpeei pelas costas. Senti o insano prazer de perfurar sua carne tão forte, viril e cheirosa, com minha mão. Com todo meu corpo no seu. E o gosto amargo do sangue dele pra dentro da minha garganta, foi terrível.

Eu não pensei que pudesse ser tão terrível assim.

Sasuke tirou suas imundas e perfeitas mãos das minhas costelas, ao passo que a sua, estava ferida. Mortalmente ferida com a kunai. Ele engasgou e caiu de joelhos diante de mim. Seus olhos negros num tom ameno e frio.

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_**Eu pensei ter ouvido você rindo**_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_**Eu pensei ter ouvido você cantar**_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

_**Eu pensei ter visto você tentar**_

_But that was just a dream_

_**Mas aquilo era apenas um sonho**_

_That was just a dream_

_**Aquilo era apenas um sonho**_

Meu Sasuke, com sua boca sangrando, o corte, os olhos. Meu Sasuke e suas palavras enlouquecidas:

- Pe-perfeito... – _as mãos no chão e os cabelos molhados de suor presos no rosto tão lindo, o transformavam num demônio._ – Um golpe... perfeito... vo-você fo-foi fabulosa!

Mentiras. Ele sempre me dizia grandes mentiras. Ajoelhei-me em frente a frente num ato de contrição. Nossos corpos nus e num lampejo os meus seios abrigavam seu coração de poucas batidas. O abracei com tudo que tinha em mim. Com aquilo que ainda restava do amor puro, que um dia nutri. Não, não havia muitas coisas puras entre nós dois. O seu sangue vermelho e quente em minhas mãos. Segurei o rosto Uchiha e encarei o pecado que eu cometia. Sim, _eu cometia_, porque ainda o matava com toda minha piedade e nojo por ele.

Foi triste vê-lo morrer. Eu chorava e ele...

- Me per- Oh, Sasuke, eu... – _eu não conseguia pedir perdão diante de seu sorriso torpe. Sasuke sorria pra mim. Sorria pra morte._

- Shiii – _ele estava morrendo; seu corpo quente se tornando pedra._ – Eu nunca vou te perdoar, então não... pe-peça...

E por mais incrível que possa parecer, ele foi tão nobre. Toda sua face monstruosa do eterno vingador se esvaia, como o sangue. Não era mais como se tudo conspirasse contra ele. Sasuke não estava alerta, atento, receoso, armado, egoísta, sem paz. Não era mais pesado estar ao lado dele, como sempre fora, tão cheio de angústias e erros. Senti-lo morrer em minhas mãos não foi uma sucessão de "por que eu fiz?" Não foi sem amor.

Sasuke nunca soube amar. Nunca soube como _me_ amar.

Beijei seus olhos e ele suspirou algo perto de liberdade, de alívio. Quando forcei seu corpo no meu, num abraço completo, seu sorriso maldoso alargou e ele travou os braços mortos em mim.

Todo o desespero e angústia me atingiram como flechas no alvo... ele estava _vivo_. Ele não morria. Sasuke não _morria_!

- Morra! – _o beijei nos lábios de sangue, massageando seu coração, lhe dando meu sopro de vida._ – Morra, Sasuke! Morra agora!!!

Chorava tanto que as lágrimas talvez pudessem me enganar, pois quando tentei usar o chakra verde pra fechar seu corte e, lhe devolver o que eu havia tirado na ponta da kunai, aquele corpo frio se esvaiu em fumaça:

- Bu-bunshin?

Uma mão me agarrou nos cabelos e a outra na cintura, me pondo de pé ao mesmo instante da surpresa. Sasuke forçou suas pernas nas minhas de encontro à parede, com violência e precisão. O corpo chocou-se e abriu uma rachadura generosa no gesso. Quando tentei me virar, ele me prensou em seus músculos suados e nus, apertando meu pescoço e quadris; roçando seu pênis no meio das minhas pernas; se fartando de minhas curvas nas mãos cheias:

- Não chore, Sakura-_chan_... – _a voz rouca em deboche me lambia no lóbulo da orelha esquerda._ – Você finalmente fez! Você me matou! Mas, uhn... que pena, não? – _meu coração saltou e talvez fosse medo; quem sabe felicidade?_ – Vou ter que revidar essa audácia.

Podia ser o que fosse, mas sua mão no meu pulso esquerdo, aquele que o golpeou, só teve um nome: _dor_. Ele o quebrou sem piedade ou hesitação.

- Agora pode chorar, shitashi, porque vai doer – _abriu minhas pernas brutalmente com o membro em mãos, esfregando em minha intimidade._ – Mas você vai gostar, vai sim Sakura_-chan_... – _me fez empinar os quadris, passou seus dedos ali e se enfiou, voraz, até o fundo._ – Você sempre gosta...

Oh, ele estava completamente dentro de mim e ainda forçou seu quadril me violentando contra a parede. Sasuke tinha razão: eu sempre gosto. Gosto porque ele me ama... mas Sasuke _não sabe me amar_ e, ele só ama a mim, de seu jeito carinhoso e doentio.

_**Continua...**_

_Música: __**"Losing My Religion"**__ – __**R.E.M**__ – porque Stipe, também é __**vida o/ **_

_**

* * *

Double-shot, então, mais um capítulo e acabo essa doidera toda, belezinha?E amanhã mesmo eu posto ele!!!**_

_**Quem sabe você se pergunte: o que essa MALUCA DE PEDRA pensa que está fazendo com o casal **__"mais, mais"__** do mundo shinobi?**_

_**Ok, que eu não gosto de SasuSaku não é segredo, mas nem por isso sou de frear as idéias que tenho. Acreditem, isso verterá em amor, no final das contas... A culpa não é minha se todas as vezes que penso numa relação desse tipo ai, ai de cima, eu penso em SasuSaku kkkk. É que na verdade, eu gosto do teme assim, todo malvado e passional. E gosto da Sakura resistindo/desistindo.**_

_**Sim, pra quem lê a fic **__**"Schön"**__** da Angel, no que a dona **__**BastetAzazis**__** fez o favor de nos mostrar, certo dia (e que ela está traduzindo e postando, sob o nome de **__**"Amável"**__** no , também), há uma coisa ou outra inspirada nela. Fic boaaaaaaaaa aquela *calor*.**_

_**Ah, mais uma vez eu digo, acaba sempre em amor, não se preocupem, contudo, **__**por favor**__**, deixe sua mais sincera, escachada e revoltada opinião do que acabou de ler. Nem que eu mereça ser atirada dum penhasco, depois que postar o segundo "final" capítulo!**_

_**;-D**_

_**Bjinhosss *-***_


	2. II A Punição

_**II – A Punição. (Capítulo final)  
**_

_**

* * *

Visões de Sasuke**_

Contra a parede eu dava pra ela todo meu amor. Me enfiava dentro de sua cavidade toda quente, toda molhada e pronta pra me receber. Ela era tão apertada com aquele quadril empinado. E eu a estapeava com vontade, cheio de orgulho... cheio de raiva, de furor, de insensatez.

Ela me pôs louco quando tentou me matar. Sakura tentou _mesmo_ me matar!

Eu podia ouvir seus dentes rangendo, um no outro, me odiando. Completamente afogada naquele ódio tão delicioso que tinha por mim. A palma da sua mão direita aberta no gesso rachado da parede, e todo o corpo dela minava em gostas de suor cheiroso. Aquelas gotas escorregavam em suas costelas junto com minhas mãos, pro meio dos seios firme, balançando quando eu estocava, e saia, então voltava, nos alucinando. Devorando Sakura toda. E ela começou a se mexer, dando tudo o que não quis dar antes.

_Saying 'I Love you' is not the words_

_**Dizer "eu te amo" não são as palavras**_

_I want to hear from you_

_**Que quero ouvir de você**_

_It's not that I want you not to say_

_**Não é que eu não queira que você diga**_

_But if you only knew_

_**Mas se você apenas soubesse**_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_**Como seria fácil mostrar-me como você se sente**_

Sakura me dava seus desejos, sua vontade de me sentir mais forte ali dentro. Com rosto virado pro chão, ficou na ponta dos pés balançando os quadris, rebolando bem gostoso, e procurou um lugar pra por a doce mão, porque eu não parava de entrar e sair da cavidade apertada, deliciosa, quente, me chamando a cada investida mais forte.

Ela não se equilibrava com apenas uma mão. A esquerda assassina, com meu sangue, pendia sob seu corpo perfeito. Nos gemidos tomando volume ela praguejava, me ofendendo, ameaçando. Então aquele quadro sem cor que eu vira de nós dois, havia sumido. Era uma torpe figura distorcida de Sakura com o pulso quebrado transando comigo. Segurei sua cintura com os dedos firmes, tirando dela um grito fino de pura dor, e nos levei pro sofá. Sentei-me e a fiz sentar no colo, ainda de costas pra mim:

- Isso não é justo... – _sussurrei, forçando o quadril pra cima, e ela subiu pra descer me devorando com as pernas bem abertas, toda molhada._ – Você me fez sangrar, então porque não está sangrando, unh?

-Na-não se atrev-... – _segurei o pulso quebrado, mas Sakura não gritou._

Deixei vir o chakra verde que ela me ensinara a usar, curando-a. Piedade a fazia entregue e eu precisava de Sakura entregue. Queria ela piedosa, gemendo feito uma vadia. Minha vadia. Só minha.

_More than words_

_**Mais do que palavras**_

_Is all you have to do to make it real_

_**É tudo o que você tem que fazer para tornar isso real**_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_**Daí você não precisaria dizer**_

_That you love me cause I'd already know_

_**Que você me ama porque eu já saberia**_

Corri as mãos pros seios e os peguei inteiro, roçando um bico no outro. Ela cavalgava como uma amazona cheia de ardor e prazeres. Sakura descia feito uma serpente rebolando o corpo todo até me ter bem fundo dentro de si; até sentir que eu a estocava junto, lhe mordendo o pescoço:

- Porra, te comer assim é uma delícia... –_ ela usou das unhas pra me abraçar os cabelos, estalando as costelas que roçavam em mim, subindo e descendo._ – Diga, diga que gosta, vai...

- Ah, Sasuke... mal-maldito – _se agarrou tão forte em mim, com sua boca aberta cheia de cólera, e ordenou: – _Co-continue...

O cheiro daquele corpo sempre foi sublime, mas dessa vez, era perfeito. Um cheiro de mulher perfeita. E eu queria mais. Queria mais de sua fúria, de suas ordens, de seu gozo, de seu choro. De sua dor e submissão. Desatei algumas faixas dos meus braços e segurei seus pulsos, agora sem lesões, os amarrando um no outro, de forma que o sangue mal circulava ali.

- O-oh, o que pensa? – _desci uma mão pro seu clitóris, o massageando enquanto a estocava._ – Sasuke, isso é...

Com a outra mão eu segurava as amarras atrás da minha cabeça, e as unhas dela perderam a força. Seus gemidos tomavam volume... e eu enlouqueceria com qualquer um deles, dos mais baixos aos mais estridentes, descontrolados. Avivei o chakra do tipo _raiton_ em pequenos e quase inofensivos choques, presenteando-a naquele sexo apetitoso e molhado, com espasmos que tremiam as pernas. Então ela gritou:

- Sasuke!!! Pare... Oh, por Kami!!! Sasu... ke – _se enfureceu no meu colo, ao passo que eu acelerava as estocadas, e ela tentava se livrar de mim._

- Você gosta, Sakura-chan? – _pressionei o clitóris com o indicador no raiton._

- Oh, sim, sim, sim...

- Você gosta quando eu esfrego meus dedos assim... – _e a belisquei ali, forçando o quadril pra que ela me engolisse inteiro, acelerando os dedos em seguida._ – Bem rapidinho?

- E-eu, Sasuke... – _ela não completava as frases e todas as suas reações eram veneno pro meu pau, comendo-a com força._ – Gosto... oh, isso é muito...

E eu não agüentava mais prolongar aquela tortura. Ela me torturava com seus gemidos; sua voz amarga e carinhosa; suas mãos sem resistência; seu suor perfumado. Sakura me torturava porque _era Sakura_. Segurei tão forte na cintura que ela gemeu de dor, mais uma vez, e a pus de joelhos no sofá com as mãos na parede e amarradas. Os seios contra o gesso.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_**O que você faria se meu coração se partisse em dois?**_

_More than words to show you feel_

_**Mais do que palavras para mostrar o que você sente**_

_That your love for me is real_

_**Que o seu amor por mim é real**_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_**O que você diria se eu jogasse aquelas palavras fora?**_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_**Então você não poderia fazer coisas novas**_

_Just by saying I love you_

_**Apenas dizendo "eu te amo"**_

Sai de sua cavidade apertada e a deixei assim, de quatro no sofá, em suas formas perfeitas e submissas. Os longos cabelos rosados em nosso suor desenhavam formas perigosas. Ela virou seu rosto fabuloso pra mim, com aqueles grandes olhos esverdeados e odiosos, confusa de minhas atitudes. Sakura não entendia, não, ela jamais conseguiria entender que era tudo que eu tinha. _Ela era tudo que eu era_. Era tudo pra mim, exatamente, tudo. Segurei o pênis e me masturbava, olhando aquela tentação de mulher:

- O-o que está fazendo? – _seus lábios cheios de maldade se moveram e ela tencionou sair dali._

- Não se mexa! – _ordenei, me irritando_. – Fique como está... eu quero te olhar, Sakura-chan. – _me aproximei e toquei com a palma das mãos, toda extensão das costelas fortes, acelerando os dedos em mim mesmo._ – Quero te tocar, te sentir... – _e fui escorregando até os quadris, os apertando. Aquilo era delicioso._ – Quero sua pele, seu cheiro, seu sangue... quero seu gozo no meu. Oh, Sakura, eu preciso tanto de você... diga, o que você quer de mim?

Ela estremeceu e foi perfeito.

- Diga mulher, o que você quer de mim?

_**Visões de Sakura.**_

Ele só não queria meu amor e eu não queria nada dele. Queria Sasuke o mais longe possível de mim. Sasuke e seu pênis, com os dedos enlouquecidos em mim e em sim mesmo. Ele era o mais extremo dos extremos. Sua perversão alcançara níveis inacreditáveis. Aquilo passara dos limites.

Mas, ele sempre me dobrava ao meio, como uma velha folha de papel. Uma inútil folha velha de papel.

As mãos desvendando meu corpo; o seu corpo mais perto de mim; o som de sua masturbação; os beijos do pescoço ao ombro indo até minha boca... tudo que Sasuke me dava era pleno demais. Era contaminado de luxúria. Não tinha volta, não tinha perdão, não tinha como escapar.

E eu não queria. Eu realmente não queria fugir da insanidade dele e nem de toda sua corrupção. Seu amor doentio.

Ofertei meus lábios pro dele, com uma de suas fantásticas mãos em meu rosto, num carinho tão leve e quente, que quase acreditei no fim entre nós. Mas não, não acabaria tão cedo. Eu não queria ficar sem ele; sem o seu sexo. O membro excitado roçando em minhas ancas, se enfiando pro meio das pernas, não me diria o contrário. Sua língua doce na minha me acalmou e quando ele entrou violento pra dentro de mim, eu gemi na boca dele.

Gemi os segredos mais impuros que tinha. Gemi que o queria mais forte, até o fundo, mais rápido, me mordendo, me apertando, me comendo. Gemi que queria todo seu gozo, todo seu amor tão perverso dentro de mim. Gemi que me queria fecunda de sua sedução e maldade. Gemi que eu era só dele, que sempre fui, e que pra sempre seria.

Porque sim... eu amava Sasuke da maneira que ele me amava. De nossa doce forma doentia de amar. Nós éramos doentes um do outro; deturpados, corrompidos, corroídos.

- Diga mulher, o que você quer de mim? – _então senti que ele agia mais forte e mais presente, me estocando com seu pênis e seus quadris incansáveis._

_Now that I've tried to_

_**Agora que tentei**_

_Talk to you and make you understand_

_**Falar com você e fazer você entender**_

_All you have to do is_

_**Tudo o que você tem que**__**fazer é**_

_Close your eyes and just reach out your hands_

_**Fechar seus olhos e só estender suas mãos**_

_And touch me hold me close_

_**E me tocar me abraçar apertado**_

_Don't ever let me go_

_**Não me deixa nunca ir embora**_

Vi o que não acreditava ser real. Nunca vira aquilo antes. Eram asas. Eram asas saindo do pequeno corte que a minha kunai fizera, quando tentei lhe matar. Asas que emergiam do sangue. O selo amaldiçoado se espalhou como cólera por todo o corpo degenerado do _meu_ Sasuke. Ele não perdia o controle de si há tantos anos... penso que se deixou dominar. Ele sempre fora tão austero com esse poder. Penso que o selo despertava o que havia de pior dentro dele.

E eu queria tudo. Sim, era isso que eu queria: _tudo_. Completo, sem divisões e sem culpa. Sem tabus.

- Eu quero tudo, Sasuke... oh, eu quero tudo de você... – _suas mãos sobre as minhas ditavam a intensidade das estocadas, até o fundo, cada vez mais rápido._

_More than words_

_**Mais que palavras**_

_Is all I ever needed you to show_

_**É tudo o que eu sempre precisei que você mostrasse**_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_**Daí você não precisaria dizer**_

_That you love me cause I'd already know_

_**Que me ama porque eu já saberia**_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_**O que você faria se meu coração se partisse em dois?**_

Sua boca correu violenta no pescoço e me beijou outra vez, nos lábios, com força e me fez sangrar, cortando o lábio inferior. O sangue não escorria, porque ele o tomava todo; suas asas se fecharam sobre nós dois, abraçando-nos naquela sensação sombria de tesão e soberba. As asas guardavam em nosso pequeno casulo de amor, tudo que havia de pior em _nós_ dois. Ela guardou meu ódio quando eu ofertava os quadris pra Sasuke rebolando em seu membro; amando o sentir me rasgar inteira. Ela guardou o ódio dele, me ferindo nos lábios, me penetrando com sua força impura.

E por um segundo eu pensei que voava, sem vê-las rufar no vento.

- Você fica linda assim. – _Ele tocou o sangue da minha boca com seus dedos e nossos corpos se chocavam loucamente._ – Fica linda pintada de vermelho... – _ele acelerou, mais do que antes, me fazendo abrir as pernas e os joelhos faleciam, de tanto prazer. A garganta travou um grito. Dois, três deles._ – Tão linda que eu tenho vontade de te fazer sangrar, mais e mais... oh, Sakura. – _Insano, segurou meus quadris com suas mãos enormes e seus olhos vermelhos eram monstros de sharingan –_ Vou gozar em você... goze pra mim...

_**Visões de Sasuke.**_

Era uma luxúria insustentável. Aquilo iria nos devorar completamente. Sakura, a minha Sakura-_chan_, era alimento pro meu monstro. E ela se doava, porque ela queria tudo.

Ela queria tudo de mim.

Então eu não hesitei, porque daria tudo que sou pra ela. Daria toda minha maldade, todo meu poder. E selo em seu estágio elevado nos arrastava. Ousei desviar meus olhos de seus lábios em carmim, numa cor tão viva e esplêndida misturada ao rosa e verde, pro meu pênis a comendo. Aquilo foi fim. O fim de nós dois. O fim do meu prazer que parecia queimar cada pedaço de nós. Ela se empinou mais uma vez e eu me derramei todo dentro de sua cavidade, estocando até o fundo, pra que ela sentisse tudo que eu era. Tudo que ela era pra mim. Sakura fechou as pernas trêmulas, mordendo meu braço em sua força comedida apertando o sexo em torno do meu, molhando ainda mais nos dois, gozando tudo que eu pedira.

Tudo que eu queria sentir. Todo seu amor pra mim, num orgasmo suculento. Ainda desejava lambê-la inteira e sacudir sua sanidade com a palma de minhas mãos; na ponta de minha língua.

_More than words to show you feel_

_**Mais do que palavras para mostrar o que você sente**_

_That your love for me is real_

_**Que o seu amor por mim é real**_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_**O que você diria se eu jogasse aquelas palavras fora?**_

O selo paulatinamente retrocedia nos desabrigando daquele casulo cheio de poder e fome, deixando pra trás nós dois rendidos, um enroscado no outro. Ela desfaleceu os joelhos jogando o corpo pro lado, escorregando em mim até se deitar. Eu pus minhas mãos na parede onde ela deixara a marca das unhas, ofegante. Hesitante. Amordaçado. Letárgico. Desejoso.

Desejando que Sakura me chamasse pro seu ninho; desejando que Sakura desse seu sexo pra mim, mais uma vez, pra sempre. Desejando todo seu amor.

- Vem... – _foi sublime vê-la esticando os braços sem as faixas, como se fosse me pegar no colo._ – Vem, Sasuke, fica aqui comigo.

E mesmo que eu fosse monstro mórbido, era essa a única forma que eu sabia amá-la, porque Sakura era eterna e só minha. Encaixei-me em seu ventre fino, cheirando nós dois. Sua respiração subia e descia os seios de mulher, que eu tanto desejava provar eternamente.

Então suas mãos.

Suas doces mãos, assassinas e carinhosas.

A mão esquerda tocava meu rosto de um jeito infantil, talvez fraternal, brincando com o suor ali escorrendo até os cabelos. Sua perfeita e bondosa mão esquerda fechou minhas pálpebras, como se me beijasse no lábio carmim, ainda sangrando. Sua quente e suave mão esquerda deixou em minha boca, um toque divino e cheio de calma, enquanto ela sussurrava sonolenta:

- Durma, Sasuke... – _bocejou._ – Vamos dormir, vamos ficar juntos, só um pouco...

- Não sei se posso confiar em você. – _Tomei-lhe os dedos, pra dentro da minha boca, beijando-os._

- Você não morre. –_ Ela sorriu um sorriso fraco, de rendição._ – Não vou tentar de matar outra vez... – _virei meu rosto em seu ventre e a vi fechar os olhos, balbuciando._ – Não consigo te matar, não mais... nunca mais... porque eu...

- Durma Sakura. – _Beijei-lhe o umbigo e eu sabia que ela não faria nada._ – Pode dormir agora, vou ficar aqui com você.

Eu sabia o suficiente e, ela não precisava completar frase alguma pra isso. Sakura era minha e eu via dentro de sua alma, por trás de suas amarguras e o desamor por nós dois. Seu desamor tão bondoso e dedicado por mim.

- Porque Eu... te a-... – _ela adormeceu, com a mão sobre minha cabeça, fazendo carinho._

- Eu sei que sim.

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_**Então você não poderia fazer coisas novas**_

_Just by saying I love you_

_**Apenas dizendo "eu te amo"**_

Fechei meus olhos sob seu corpo suado e ainda quente, resfolegando em nosso cheiro. No cheiro dela. Resfolegando um pouco do nosso amor, porque eu só sei amá-la assim, desse meu jeito torto, maldoso, de palavras rudes, de possessão.

Porque eu só sei amá-la desse meu jeito incurável e doentio.

_*******_

_Música:__** "More Then Words" – **__**Extreme**_

_**

* * *

****Falei, que mesmo esquisito, termina em amor o/**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado!!!**_

_**Fiquei muito feliz de saber que SasuSaku fãs gostaram da fic, digo, do primeiro capitulo dela! **_

_**bjOs pra todas e até a próxima =D**_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO OS REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Gabriela: **__Nossa, isso é um privilégio pra mim, muito obrigada!!! bjOs pra vc!_

_**Brouillard: **__Ah, que beleza isso! Fico mesmo feliz que tenha gostado. Isso mesmo, a realidade, é o que eu tentei fazer, dessa forma meio torta, porem, sei lá... um tanto real pra um "vingador" e seus desejos. Final feliz... bem, o que seria um final feliz pra vc??? Eu confesso que não gosto mto de certos "finais felizes", mas isso depende dos olhos de quem vê. Exato (palavra feia, "exato'), é amor, na forma deles dois amarem, mas é amor sim!!!_

_Nossa, amei seu review, com muita força!!! bjOs *-*_

_**Harumi Uchiha**__: Ah, que orgulho, ser favoritadaaaaaaa *-* obrigada, espero que tenha gostado!!! bjOs_

_**taliane: **__Muito obrigada flor!!! Bem, ai esta o caps final, espero que tenha gostado!!! E eles são bem distorcidos pra mim, acredite!! bjOs pra vc *-*_

_**DAYCOISAMAISLINDADOMUNDODATIARÊ: **__Caraca! Mandei MP pra vc no Nyah dessa fic ehuaheaueha, ignora lá, onegai, me desculpe!!! Feliz de saber que vc gostou delícia de flor, e espero que goste desse final tbem!!_

_bjOs *-*_


End file.
